


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by reggie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Model!Idris, Model!Jensen, Multi, Photographer!Jeffrey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reggie/pseuds/reggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can't believe his luck. He's been selected to be part of a photo shoot for the world famous art photographer, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who he's been a fan of for a few years. He, along with another guy, Idris, are being photographed for Morgan's upcoming exhibition. Jensen's career so far has been magazine and billboard ads, so he is thrilled to be part of something more artistic. </p>
<p>The shoot is going off without a hitch and he knows the shots will be striking, he's also pretty sure that he's not imagining the way Idris is flirting, or the way Jeff is eyeing him hungrily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).



> This one shot is a birthday gift for the lovely meus_venator who has been an incredibly supportive friend. You must know how much I love you when I've written a story that doesn't really involve Jared!! 
> 
> Happy birthday BB!

The door opened and Jeff beckoned him inside with a wide dimpled smile. "Come on in, I'm just on a call at the moment, but Idris is already in the studio."

Jensen had a fleeting moment of panic. "I'm not late am I? You did say midday?"

"You're right on time. Go on through and I'll be with you shortly."

He felt his tension ease. Either Idris had arrived early or maybe Jeff had needed him for something. He felt a thrill again that he was a part of this. When his agent had told him that _the_ Jeffery Dean Morgan had requested him for his new work, _Milk and Chocolate_ , he'd been stunned. He enjoyed modelling, and many of the shoots he'd been involved with were creative, but this wasn't going to be photographs that would be in magazines or billboards to sell cologne or designer clothing, this was art – something that would be personally bought and put on display by art connoisseurs. Only the very wealthy could afford to buy a Morgan original. And before that they would be on display for a month long exhibition. It was kind of mind-boggling.

Jensen stepped into the studio where Idris was standing facing a large black and white print of one of the shots from their last session. In the photo they were dressed only in boxer briefs, Jensen in black and Idris in white, seated back to back, their knees bent and feet on the floor. It really was a breathtaking shot, their skin and underwear colors brought into even sharper contrast by the lighting Jeff had used.

"Man, that looks fantastic."

Idris turned and shot him a big smile, "That it does. Hey Jensen, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, you?"

"Good. This is the first shot he's chosen for the exhibition. Come and see some of the others." He walked over to the light table and handed Jensen the magnifier.

The proof sheets held dozens of shots of them in various poses, each of them equally beautiful.

"Damn, that man has talent. There doesn't seem to be a dud among them. I'm so excited to part of this, I can't believe he chose me. I've been a fan of his work for years. He's awesome!"

Idris laughed melodiously, "That he is. He's hot too, don't you think?"

Jensen startled a little, he hadn't realized that Idris was gay and obviously knew that he was too. Maybe he hadn't been has subtle with the perving as he thought. When he'd met them both the first day of the shoot he'd found them both ridiculously attractive. Jeff had been a surprise. He'd seen the man's work but had no idea what he looked like. He was ruggedly handsome, taller than he'd expected and with a 1000 watt smile that had made Jensen feel a little weak in the knees.

He'd already known Idris was gorgeous. After all, a few of the pictures that had first made him a fan of Jeffery Dean Morgan were of Idris. His friend Jared had hauled him off to an exhibition three years ago and he'd been struck by the beauty of the man's work. Jensen was a model and was used to being surrounded by good looking people and seeing the pictures that were taken; but they were for glossy ads and the like, whereas Jeff Morgan's photographs were pure art, and Idris was the perfect subject, tall, with an impressive body and stunning face.

Jensen cleared his throat and felt himself blush. "Yeah, he's not what I expected." Trying to cover his embarrassment he changed the subject from Jeff's attractiveness to his work. "So, uh, you've worked with him before. I saw the _Strength_ exhibit a few years ago, it blew my mind. I haven't seen anything else of yours though, you don't do ad work like me?"

"No, I've never modelled professionally and I'm probably a little old for that now," he chuckled. "I've just done that one art shoot."

"You're hardly old, man. So what do you do when you're not a part of this?" He swept his arm around gesturing to the room at large. "How did you become a model for Jeff?"

"I'm a house-painter. I met Jeff when he remodelled the house. He approached me one day and asked if I'd ever modeled. I actually laughed at him and thought he one of my work mates were pranking me, but he gave me his card and told me to think about it and give him a call. After I spent some time looking up his pictures online, I was intrigued. His work was brilliant. So I called, we met up and I posed for the shots you saw. When he told me about the theme for this exhibition and said he wanted me to be a part of it, I wasn't sure whether or not to do it, but he talked me into it. He can be very persuasive. He even let me help him choose my counterpart for the shoot – which would be you." He looked over at the large photo again. "I think it was a great choice, we look good together." He trailed a finger over Jensen's arm, raising gooseflesh.

Jensen was pretty sure he wasn't getting his signals crossed here, the guy had been a little flirtatious at the last shoot – although Jensen hadn't been sure then if it was just the guy being friendly – now it seemed he was coming on to him. He was really not averse to that but he didn't think it was a good idea to start something here. The last thing he wanted was for a world renowned art photographer to think he was unprofessional. He smirked and stepped back a fraction, just enough to make it clear he wasn't going to start something while they were working but stayed close enough so that Idris wouldn't think his advance was unwelcome, because hell yes, when the shoot was done, he'd be all for them getting it on.

"So, uh today's the naked shoot right?"

Idris gave him a predatory but cheeky grin, "Can't wait for us to get our kit off, huh?"

Jensen flushed again. He'd been modelling for a few years now and had done his fair share of underwear and swimwear shoots but he'd never posed naked before, and certainly not the way he knew they were going to be posed, draped all over each other. It was a little nerve-wracking. Especially as he did find both his modeling partner and the photographer ridiculously attractive. He was almost terrified that he might pop wood while they were working, and wouldn't that be mortifying?

"I've never done full nudity before, it's a little daunting."

"You know you're cute when you blush." Which of course made him flush a deeper shade. But then Idris said a little more seriously, "It'll be fine okay, they're going to be really tasteful shots, it's erotic art not porn, and hey, if you saw the pictures from _Strength_ then you've already seen me naked so you have one up on me." The smile he gave this time was fun and friendly.

"It's kind of the up I'm worried about." Jensen replied with a grin making the darker man laugh out loud.

This time he put a hand on either of Jensen's shoulders and leaned forward to whisper with warm, moist breath into his ear sending a frisson of heat through him. "If you want to slip into the bathroom and rub one out before we start, I won't tell. It might help relax you a little."

Jensen could feel himself chubbing up and thought that that sounded like the best idea he'd heard all day. He was tempted as hell to ask Idris to 'give him a hand' but he didn't think Jeff would appreciate his models going at it in the bathroom before a shoot.

"Uh, I dunno." He looked at the door behind them and frowned. "What if Jeff comes back?"

"I'll just tell him you needed to use the facilities. He hasn't completely finished setting up the lights anyway. Go on, I'll cover for you for a few." Then he leaned in and whispered again, "You gonna picture me while you're in there? Or Jeff? Or maybe you'll think about both of us." He winked.

This time he couldn't suppress the shiver, plus now he was hard as nails. He couldn't let Morgan see him in this state. He rushed off toward the bathroom with the sound of Idris's deep chuckle ringing in his ears.

As soon as Jensen had departed through one door, Jeff entered through another, coming up behind the tall, muscular, dark skinned man and wrapping his arms around his waist. He tsked in the man's ear.

"You watched all that, huh?" He tilted his head toward the glass door to the office that was at the back of the room. It was shaded by a blind which was only opaque from this side of the glass so Jeff could always see into the studio, but whoever was in the studio couldn't see into his office.

Jeff nodded. "You're incorrigible."

"You love it."

"Indeed I do," he replied spinning the man around and swooping in for a kiss. "But did you have to get him worked up before the shoot? I need the kid to be on his game, you know how much this exhibition means to me."

"Of course I know, and Jensen is hardly a kid. He's 26 and you've seen his book, and talked to a few of the photographers he's worked with. He's a professional, and you, my love, take fabulous pictures, you know they're going to be beautiful. Hell, if you can make me look that good, you're a Goddamn miracle worker."

"Shut up, you know how unbelievably hot you are. You'd look good if I was using a disposable camera."

By the time Jensen returned, Idris was sitting on the soft carpeted square where they'd be shooting the first photos, and Jeff was using a light meter to finish up setting up the lights.

"Okay guys, as you know, today's shoot will involve nudity. You'll be getting up close and personal with each other is some of the poses but there's no need for embarrassment if your body reacts. We can take breaks if you need them, whenever you need them. Like the previous shoot, there'll be very few props. I want the focus of the pictures to be you, and I don't want anything that will draw eyes away from that. If it gets too hot or cold for you, just let me know and I'll adjust the thermostat."

Soon after, with both men stripped down, Jeff began moving them into various positions. The first was both of them side by side in an identical pose, face first, up against a wall and shoulders just touching, their legs hip width apart with their arms straight up above their heads, crossed at he wrists. It was lit so that the right side of Idris's body would be in full light and the left side of Jensen's would fall into shadow relief. Jensen knew it would look striking.

Next up, Jensen was sat on a small wooden stool in the pose of the thinker while Idris took almost the same pose from a standing position curled over Jensen. The one after had Jensen on the floor curled into the fetal position with Idris wrapped around him from behind. The next had Idris flat on his back with Jensen draped over one side of him, face down, and his knee bent to cover the other man's groin. As they continued to move into various directed positions, each pose always had their genitals subtly covered, either by a strategically placed leg, being slightly curved away from the camera or obscured by shadow. Idris had been right, there was nothing pornographic about the poses, but Jensen knew how erotic each shot would look.

A few times, after being pressed against, or wrapped around each other, one or both of them got a semi. If it didn't interfere with the shot, they just kept going. If it was obvious that it couldn't be blocked, they would take a short break until it subsided. But each time it happened, Jensen knew he wasn't imagining Jeff's hungry gaze. Once or twice he had looked up to see Jeff looking like he could eat him whole, which kind of made the erection problem a little worse, because damn it, Jeff was fucking hot and Jensen was a red-blooded male.

Plus, he wasn't certain if Idris was doing it on purpose, or if it really was accidental but some of the touches lingered a little longer than necessary, or he would brush a hand down Jensen's arm or skim his knuckles over his thigh. It was getting harder and harder, no pun intended, to keep his head in the game, when every touch was igniting small sparks just beneath the surface of his skin.

They'd done about 30 different poses and Jensen was wondering how many more the man could use – maybe he was just going to select the ones he thought worked best – Jeff had Jensen stand with Idris behind him just a little off center. He placed Idris's splayed hand on Jensen's abdomen and had Jensen curl his arm back around the man's head while Jensen lay his head on the opposite shoulder. This shot was only going to be from the torso up. Idris was moving his hand in tiny circular motions while Jeff used the light meter and had turned to move the lights. Jensen felt his belly tense. Goddamn it, he was getting hard and Idris knew it. This time he knew he was doing it on purpose but wasn't sure whether to call him on it or not. He didn't want to get the other man in trouble with Jeff because he genuinely liked him, and if it wasn't for the fact that they were still in the middle of a shoot, he'd be very on board with what the man was doing.

Jeff turned around toward them. "Jensen, just elongate your neck a fraction more, that's perfect. Shit, I've just got to grab something from my office. Hold it right there for just a minute." As soon as he was out of earshot, Jensen opened his mouth to ask Idris what the hell he was doing when the man licked a stripe up Jensen's bared throat and sucked an earlobe into his mouth. Jensen gasped and his dick sprung to full attention.

"Fuck, Idris, now we're gonna have to take another break, I've got a boner. He went to pull his arm down and break position when Idris held him there and slid his hand down to his cock and stroked. Jensen's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing stuttered.

"Oh G-god. You gotta stop. Jeff'll be back any minute."

"Please, don't stop on my account." Came Jeff's lust graveled voice.

Jensen's eyes flew open and he was about to high tail it to the bathroom, feeling a confusing mixture of mortification and arousal, when Jeff stepped forward and traced his fingers down Jensen's neck and further down to palm lightly over a nipple. He shuddered and his cock blurted a small amount of pre-come, which made Jeff make a noise that sounded like it was almost punched out of him.

"Jesus H Christ. You're like a walking wet dream. Seeing both of you like this...fuck!" He flicked at the nipple making Jensen whine low in his throat. "Do you want me to stop?"

Christ he was confused, and so fucking turned on, he felt like he was just seconds away from blowing his load. Idris had been flirting steadily during this photo shoot, and while Jeff had looked at him hungrily, he was still trying to make sense in his head of how this had gone from zero to sixty without him seeing it coming. Idris wanted him, he'd made that clear, now it was also clear that Jeff wanted him too. Was Jeff suggesting a three way? Did Idris guess Jeff would react like that?

The hand stroking his dick stilled and Idris spoke softly into the shell of his ear, "Do you want us to stop?"

He opened his eyes and flicked his gaze between them. They both looked like starving men and he was the main course.

"D..don't stop."

The hand on his dick resumed it's earlier pace and then he found himself sandwiched between the two men as they kissed hungrily, Jeff's hand reaching below Idris's to lightly cup his balls. He could feel Idris's hot hard length up against the crack of his ass and Jeff's denim covered hardness pressed into his hip. He didn't know whether to thrust forward into the hands on his cock or push back against the dick riding his crack. It was like all of his nerve endings were on fire.

When the men stopped kissing, Idris spoke. "Do you know what you want, Jensen? What you need? Ever been with two men before? We can take you so high, make you fly."

It took his brain a few seconds to realize the desperate little noises he was hearing were coming from himself. Oh fuck, this was really happening. They'd barely touched him and it already felt so fucking good. Was it possible to die from being turned on? He felt like his blood had turned to lava. He realized that they seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"No, never been with two guys. I want...I want...oh Jesus, fuck me."

Jeff stepped back and began rapidly removing his clothes until he was standing before them, hard cock jutting out of lightly salt and pepper, trimmed pubes. The man's dick was as long as Jensen's but slightly thicker and it made his mouth water. He already kind of knew what Idris was packing as they'd spent many hours this afternoon naked, but from what he could feel pressed against his ass, the man was a grower not a shower and it felt huge. He was turned on as hell but also a little nervous, he hadn't bottomed in a while, but hell if he didn't want to now.

He was brought out of his musing by Jeff. "Let's take this into the bedroom shall we? If we're going to take our time and play, we should do it in comfort."

Jensen really didn't want to stop but he could see the sense in the statement and nodded. Idris took him by the hand and led him through the door next to the one leading to Jeff's office. His brain twitched on a fleeting thought of how strange it was that Idris was leading the way into Jeff's home but when he felt the press of Jeff behind him, the thought flitted away in the haze of desire.

When they reached the bedroom, Idris steered him into the large attached bathroom. "I hate to put a pause in the action but why don't you take a shower, get yourself nice and clean. You've got such a sweet little ass, I think I want to eat you out to get you nice and open for my cock." Jensen's cock jumped at the statement and leaked even more. Shit, he really didn't want to stop right now for a shower but the thought of being rimmed by the gorgeous dark skinned man made the choice much easier.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I like that plan."

Idris kissed him slow and deep then slapped his ass playfully and pushed him toward the shower stall. "Don't take too long, and don't jerk it while you're in there. You don't want to come before the action really starts. He took a towel from the cupboard and placed it on the sink and gave Jensen one more stroke before leaving the room.

Jensen's head was spinning, but he quickly jumped in the shower so they could get this show on the road.

By the time he finished up and toweled off, his dick was only half hard and he was grateful for the little respite. At least now he might not go off as soon as one of them touched him. When he walked back into the room, the two men were kissing on the very large King sized bed, and wasn't that a glorious sight! He felt his dick filling again at what was about to transpire.

The room was dimly lit but not so dark that he couldn't see the framed photos dotting the walls. The large photo above the bed was very obviously one of Jeff's art pieces but it was the others that caught his attention. They were photos of Jeff and Idris. Not art shots, but standard couple shots and it suddenly made sense how Idris knew his way around, and how he knew Jeff would be into a threesome. They were partners. And they'd obviously planned this. He thought he should feel angry but he realized that although they may have hoped things would go this way, Jeff wouldn't have hired him just in hopes of sex. The man was a serious artist and hired him because he was right for the job.

The two men broke apart when Jensen cleared his throat and Jeff held out his hand to beckon Jensen over to the bed.

"So you two, huh?"

Jeff gave a sheepish smile and then shrugged. "It wasn't so much that I was hiding it from you, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable during the shoots. I thought it might make you nervous if you knew you were posing with my partner."

"It's fine, you're right, it probably would have." He moved forward and Jeff tugged him down so that he was seated between them.

"We chose you because you were the perfect counterpoint to Idris, nothing more. We decided to feel you out a little about maybe wanting to join us for a little party if you looked like you might be interested. Neither of us would have made a move if we thought it would be unwanted. You don't have to do this, it's got nothing to do with the job. We both like you, Jensen. That's personal. The shoot is business, and you two looked fucking incredible. It was everything I'd envisioned, the pictures are going to be amazing."

Idris spoke up, "We rarely do this, but every now and then it's nice to spice things up a little, and we both knew during the first shoot that we wanted you." He smoothed a hand up Jensen's bicep while Jeff started gently kneading his thigh making his breath catch. "Do you still want to play?"

He answered by capturing Idris's full mouth in a kiss. Jeff groaned and skated his hand up over Jensen's hip to his abs and began kissing and nibbling at his shoulder. Jensen nipped lightly on Idris's lower lip and then turned to kiss Jeff. They tumbled backward on the bed in a tangle of limbs before pressing Jensen onto his back. While Jeff was plundering Jensen's mouth with his very talented tongue, Idris licked a stripe up his granite hard cock.

"He tastes better than we imagined." He licked up the pearls of fluid that were dribbling and grabbed Jeff's shoulder. The man turned and Idris licked into his mouth, sharing Jensen's essence. Jeff moaned deeply and then said, "Gonna drink him down." He then leaned forward and licked at the hardened pebble of his nipple while Idris bent over and laved at his balls. If Jensen had thought he was turned on before it was nothing to what he was feeling now. Christ, he had two beautiful men practically worshiping his body.

Jeff kissed his way up Jensen's neck and spoke directly into his ear as he ran his hands over the planes of the younger man's chest. "We want to fuck you, is that okay with you or would you prefer to fuck one of us?"

"No, want you to fuck me. Want you both."

"Good, I want to get a taste of that pretty cock of yours."

He moved up to the head of the bed and propped his head up with pillows. "I think you're going to enjoy this." He tugged on Jensen's hand. "Want you to straddle me and hold on to the bedhead. Let me suck you."

Jensen moved himself into position and his dick was suddenly enveloped in the hot, wet cavern of Jeff's mouth. He had his hands wrapped around the long wooden slats of the bedhead, his head bowed, watching as his dick slid in and out, and the man's cheek's hollowing as he sucked. He was so caught up in the sensation and the visual he really didn't notice Idris coming up behind him until he felt large hands on his hips. He turned his head so that he could kiss the man behind him. One of Jeff's hands was playing with his balls, rolling them under his palm while the other linked fingers for a moment with Idris's on his hip.

When Idris broke the kiss he began kissing and licking his way down Jensen's back, then he parted his ass cheeks and licked over his entrance. He cried out at the dual sensations of a mouth on his dick and a tongue at his hole. He started doing mathematical equations in his head to try and keep control. There was no way he would last very long with this two pronged assault.

Jeff seemed to realize how close he was to the edge and released him from his mouth and squeezed lightly at the base. Idris had no such notion and was lapping and sucking at his rim hungrily, then making his tongue into a point and wriggling it inside him. Jeff was licking at him lightly with not enough suction to give him much friction, and he held Jensen's hips because no matter how hard he was trying not to, he was making abortive little thrusts. Without Jeff steadying him he thought he would probably be thrusting hard into Jeff's mouth and pushing back onto Idris's very clever tongue.

He knew he was loosening up well when he felt the thickness of the man's tongue pushing all the way into him. He wanting this to go on forever because this was about as close to heaven as he thought any person could feel, but he could feel the heat building heavily in his groin and his balls began to tighten. Jeff tapped Idris on his hand and the both gripped his hips and held him firm. Jeff stopped playing and went for broke, sucking him down until Jensen could feel himself in the man's throat. Idris sucked hard on his rim and Jeff swallowed around him and that was all she wrote, his body locked up like he was having a seizure and he almost screamed with the intensity of his orgasm as he pulsed out jet after jet of spunk down Jeff's throat.

He always thought people had been exaggerating when they said they blacked out with an orgasm, but he realized that must have been what had happened when he found himself swimming back to awareness and he was flat on his back. Idris was stroking his body and Jeff was rolling a condom onto his lover's length as they kissed above him.

He reached up with a hand to each of their backs.

"Back with are you, darlin'?" Idris said with a smile.

"Mmmm," was about all he could manage in his sated state. He was feeling boneless and replete, but still amazingly turned on and looking forward to the next act in this little show.

Idris leaned down and kissed him, then urged him to roll onto his side. As Idris curled his body behind Jensen's, Jeff slotted himself in front, pulling Jensen's leg up over his hip. He felt the wet slick of lubed fingers gently pushing into him while Jeff was practically performing a tonsillectomy on him with his tongue. They lazily went on like this while Idris was ensuring he was stretched out enough to take his impressive girth; his fingers sliding in and out of him, curling his fingers to gently brush against his sweet spot while Jeff kissed him breathless, running his hands over every part of him he could reach.

He felt the blunt pressure of a sheathed cock pressing slowly into him and he broke off the kiss to breathe his way through the sensation of being breached by something bigger than fingers for the first time in many months. It was a little surprising how two men as big and ultra-masculine as Jeff and Idris could be so gentle. There was so aggression or force, just erotic touches that made him feel like his skin was sizzling. When the man was fully seated, he stilled to allow Jensen to adjust to the intrusion, both men laying open mouth kisses over his neck and shoulders.

He pushed back when he was ready and Idris start rocking into him. "Damn, you feel incredible, gripping my cock so good."

Jeff mad a low growl in his throat and it was obvious how turned on the man was knowing that his partner was inside Jensen. He started rocking into him from the front, his hard length pushed into the dip of his pelvis and paying some serious attention to his nipples as they resumed kissing – Jensen realized the man had a thing for his mouth by the way he kept nibbling and sucking at his lips.

Idris started pulling out further and slamming into him. He was so thick and long that Jensen's prostate was being brushed on every stroked, and the constant stimulation had him getting hard again, much faster than he'd thought was possible. Or maybe it was a combination of that and the fact that he was currently sandwiched between two hotter than sin guys, getting his brain fucked out. Jeff made a happy little whimper when he felt Jensen thickening. Now that he knew he wasn't over sensitive from his first orgasm, Jeff began grinding their lengths together, using his grip on Jensen's thigh for leverage.

Idris started growling out a string of curses and praise. "Fuck yeah, he's so tight babe, you should feel this. Jesus, Jensen, your ass is a work of the gods, so fucking perfect." He kept up an almost mindless stream of babble that was doing a whole lot for Jensen's ego and making things even hotter, but it was sending Jeff into a frenzy, rutting against Jensen furiously.

"That's it baby, fuck him hard, you've got no idea how fucking hot you look pounding into him with that gorgeous cock. God, Jensen, you’re so beautiful, so perfect and that mouth of yours, it drives me crazy."

He went to kiss Jensen again but was stopped by a hand to the chest. "Wanna suck you, Jeff."

"Oh fuck, yeah!"

Idris got with the program immediately, manhandling Jensen onto his knees without ever disengaging his dick which was seriously impressive and was pushing buttons Jensen didn't even know he had. And then Jeff was in front of him, his thick length curved up toward his stomach, looking at Jensen with what was akin to awe.

"Gonna take my cock in that sweet mouth of yours, darlin'? Gonna let us fuck you from both ends?"

Jensen answered by licking his lips, watching the man in front of him, his eyes lit up hungrily as it tracked the movement of his tongue, so he opened his mouth.

 

Idris had stilled so that Jeff could feed his dick to Jensen and there'd be no chance of Jensen being pushed forward too fast and choking. Jensen felt like he was in the middle of some kind of porn movie scene but better, and they were still being incredibly gentle, considerate lovers. Not for one minute did he feel like just an accessory to their threesome fantasy. He felt desired, and special, and almost revered. He'd never really fantasized about being in a three-way before, but he knew that even if he had, this would have surpassed all of his expectations. It was as hot as hell, yet somehow tender. They made him feel like he was something precious and not just a piece of meat.

Jeff held Jensen's face in his hands as he slid into the heat of his mouth, and Jensen moaned around him, the vibration of it making Jeff's hips jerk. He looked down at the full perfect lips around his dick and Jensen looking up at him through the curtain of his long eyeslashes. "Christ, you're gonna kill me here."

Idris began to thrust again, caught up in the visual of his cock in Jensen's ass and Jeff's in Jensen's mouth. Jensen started pushing back in earnest, he'd never felt anything like this before, stuffed full at both ends - it was incredible. The men above him were grunting and groaning, their heavy breathing and bitten off curses giving him a feeling of power. He may be the ultimate bottom in this scenario, but he knew he was the one in control - that they'd stop if he wanted them to, and that he was the one who was dragging those sounds out of them; the one fulfilling their fantasy. It turned him on so much his dick was pretty much steadily drooling pre-come and he knew he was moaning like a two-dollar whore.

His head was reeling and his body felt electric. He looked at Jeff's face again and saw he was fighting for control, could feel the man getting impossibly harder in his mouth and knew he was getting close. He was right on the razor's edge himself, all it would take was the slightest touch to his dick to set him off and he vaguely registered that he could hear a steady whining, before he realized that it was coming from him.

Jeff let out a low growl, quickly pulled out of Jensen's mouth and with a deep grunt, he'd come, splashing all over Jensen's chin and neck, panting like a racehorse. When Jensen swept his tongue over his lips, catching some of the spunk that hit his mouth, Jeff made a strangled moan before swooping down and kissing him. Idris's thrusts were getting erratic and he reached around, taking Jensen in his large hand, and all it took was two strokes before Jensen was coming in seemingly never ending pulses as Idris fucked him through his orgasm. Jensen was still flying high when he felt the man behind him give one last deep thrust before stilling, and he heard him cry out with his own orgasm.

Idris had hold of him around the waist and somehow managed to get them both down onto the bed without collapsing on him. The only sound for long moments was the heavy breathing of all three men, and then Idris held onto the condom and gingerly pulled out. He tied and tossed the condom before grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him close so that they were all lying close, legs tangled together with Jensen in the middle. They spent the next half hour trading kisses between them, swapping back and forth, all three feeling worn out and sated. He didn't know what would happen after they had all climaxed; he'd half expected that he'd be kicked out of the bed but here they all were cuddled up and drowsy.

It was Jeff who broke the reverie. "You can stay the night. I mean, if you want to."

"I'd love to but I can't. I have a job tomorrow, unfortunately."

It was Idris that spoke next. "We don't do this very often; bring someone else into our bed, but," he flicked his eyes to Jeff who nodded, "when we do decide to do it again, would you be interested? We meant it when we said we liked you, and tonight was fucking amazing. If it's weird though..."

"Not weird at all. I get that it isn't something you'd want to do all the time but yeah, when you do, if I'm still single, then I'd love to do this again." He kissed them both before grinning. "This was so not how I expected today to go."

They all laughed and then Jeff said, "Well, we were kind of hoping, and it was way better than either of us could have imagined."

"I suppose I should call my flatmate, Jared. He's picking me up and he's probably wondering where the hell I am."

ooOOoo

When Jensen slung his bag into Jared's car and got into the passenger side he was dead on his feet. Jared looked him over. "Christ, that was a long shoot, you must be exhausted. Shit, man, you look like you've been rode hard and put away wet."

Jensen had to fight not to laugh at how spot on Jared was. "Yeah, I feel like it too."

"Do you have any idea what time it is? That man must be a slave driver. Was he hard to work with?"

Jensen closed his eyes and tilted his head back, a small smile quirking at the corner of his lips. "You have no idea how hard." He sighed.

Jared flicked his gaze over to his friend and spotted the enigmatic little smile at the same time that he noticed the purple bruise on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and recognized it for what it was. He grinned. "Oh, I think I might have some idea." He flipped the visor with the mirror down in front of Jensen who opened his eyes at the sound and saw the mark for himself.

"So who did you fuck, Morgan or that Idris guy?"

"Yeah."

Jared looked confused for a moment, and then barked out a laugh.

"You sly dog. So it is true what they say?"

"Hmm, what's that?"

Jared shook his head and smiled. "It's always the quiet ones."

_Fin_


End file.
